Predicting Predictions
by smiley0u
Summary: Sakura has been a witnees in her own death. Killed by her worst enemy and the person she loved the most. Can she prevent this from happening or is it her fate?(Sorta a Harry Potter style Cardcaptors, not the same story line tho. May seem that way at first
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Everyone stayed away from it. Ever since the night Mr. Frank E. Norris and his family mysteriously died. Everyone stayed away from the house and graves. No one truly knows what happened to them. Gossips were made, rumors were spread throughout the little town. But they all lead to one person, Mr. Norris's  housekeeper.

            "It's gotta be her, she be the only one who gots all the keys for the house," some people said.

Many complaints went up to the police department.  However they found no evidence that Julie (the housekeeper) had murdered them or any trace that the Norris's had been murdered at all. Therefore, they were left no choice but to let her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new owner who lived in it now never lived in it or even stayed for more than an hour. Still, Julie had to keep the house clean and tidy in case the owner decided to move back in. Children always tried to sneak into the house. Each time Julie caught them, the kids always sneered at her.

            "You should be happy we're here. More people for you to try and kill."

One evening while in he little shed by the house, Julie heard some odd noises inside the old Norris house. She got out of her seat and headed towards there. She went in through the back door and clambered up the steep old stairs. In a room, Julie heard a conversation going on. She prepared to walk in on it until she heard what they were talking about.

            "Listen you piece of junk, I want him and I want him now! I haven't done a killing in over 10 years. I blame it all on that Sakura Kinomoto. Made me weak. I shall get her one-day and believe me; I'll get her good. Now get me Edwin!" A deep dark voice said.

            "M-Ma-Master, I don't know where he is. I have searched the universe over and under. I've used spells. I-I-I just don't know where he is," a smaller voice replied.

The man with the dark voice let out a big sigh.

            "Listen, you go get me the person standing right outside this doorway and give her to me."

Julie had no place to run. No place to hide. She was caught. She had nowhere to go now but into the room where the two men were planning a murder. She walked silently in and saw a man sitting on a big leather chair. Only half of his face was left. The other half had deep scars. Julie screamed a loud scream. Before she knew it, a bright red flash of light had killed her before she even hit the wooden floor.

            From half way across the country, Sakura Kinomoto awoke with a strong jolt.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            Sakura Kinomoto sat straight up on her bed, still shaking from the dream she just had. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a premonition of the future. Or was it?  It was of someone plotting to kill her and someone else. Someone named Edwin. Whoever that was.

            Sakura is ten years old. A very famous witch for being able to see the future and destroying her worst enemy, everyone's worst enemy. At the end of her summer vacation, she would be starting school again with all of her fellow witches and warlocks. But for now, Sakura was stuck here, in the mortal realm, with her grandparents. She hated them. They never encouraged her in school. They never even liked magic. Sakura always wondered how her mother could have put up with them. Her parents had risked there lives in a magical battle between good and evil 9 years ago. 

            Sakura tried to remember her premonition. Recall all the words, capture every detail. But it was near impossible. Everything was slowly slipping away. But one thing stayed in. Her worst enemy's daughter was planning to kill her. Meiling Li was planning to kill her.

            For a split second, Sakura wanted to run to the room next to her and tell her grandparents. But then she remembered what they were like. They didn't like her. The only reason they had her was because they were the only family left. They liked her before she found out she was a witch. No they didn't like her, they loved her. But things were different now. They trapped her in her own room only letting her out when she needed to go to the bathroom or they wanted her to predict their future. No magical items were allowed in her room, not even her schoolbooks. She was fed through a small hole in her door. 

            Sakura sat on her bed, staring out of her small rectangular window. She somehow had the feeling that she had to tell someone about this. She could tell the principle of her school, Mr. Yoshiyuki. But then she thought about it, it would just make him think she's a little baby, complaining about a premonition that was probably just a dream. Next she thought about telling her close friends. But then they were really predictable. Syaoran would probably tell his whole family and ask them to help him solve it. Tomoyo would probably just go crazy and go up to every person and look through every book for an answer.

            Sakura lay down on her bed, thinking of a person to tell. Right before drifting of to sleep a person popped into her head. Touya. Touya was supposedly a distant semi-cousin of Sakura. They had never seen each other before, but Touya was always really nice to Sakura and always wrote letters asking about her. He once even said that when he was done with College, he would try and get Sakura out of her grandparents house. But she knew it that time wouldn't be until a while. For he had just entered his second year of college and there were still 4 more years in front of him. 

            She thought about what o write. She didn't want it seem like it was that big of a deal (meaning the dream) so she wrote.

_Dear Touya,_

_  Hi! This is Sakura. Sorry I haven't been able to write to you lately. You can probably          tell that schools out for the summer and now I'm stuck back at my grandparents house. Things here are like any other year. I'm stuck in my room. But other than that I'm pretty good, probably because they're still scared of me. Can't they ever accept that I'm magical?_

_Oh, a wierd thing happened. I'm not sure is it was a dream or a premonition. It was of Meiling. Do you think she's really going to take after her father's job?_

_I'll send this to you when the winds pick up. Hope you're doing well in college._

_                                                                                                                   Sincerely,_

_Sakura _

(A/N: Hmm... yea I know I kinda changed the characters around. And if you like Meiling, then oops... sorrie. I'll change it if the majority of you like it.Oh you must be wondering what I meant by "as soon as the wind picks up" well, the magical people (in my story) will use the winds to send letters. The wind currents will carry the letter magically to the recipient and that's that. Don't try this ever cuz I don't think it would work in real life unless you're really lucky. Well review pleez.)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

            After finishing the letter, Sakura looked at the clock and saw that there as no more time to sleep. In fact, her breakfast would be coming through the door in… 5…4…3…2…1.

            "Your breakfast," said Sakura's grandmother's scratchy voice.

            Todays breakfast was the same as any other day, an apple, orange juice, and burnt toast. Sakura ate the apple and drank the orange juice, but left the toast. She was just about to send Touya's letter when the locks on her door started to open.

            "SAKURA!  This… what is this… what have you done this time?" It was Sakura's grandfather. He was holding an envelope that was addressed:

To: Sakura Kinomoto's Grandparents 

It was then followed by there address. 

            Sakura looked from her grandfather to the envelope then back at him. She really wanted to say "I didn't do anything so go away." But that would just make her grandfather madder than he already was. He tore the envelope open fiercely, took out the letter and read aloud.

            "To Sakura's Grandparents," he started, "Hi, my name is Syaoran Li. My parents would be very pleased (and so would I) if Sakura could come and stay the rest of the summer with us. We will provide her with everything she needs. Please send you're reply A.S.A.P. And by windsurfing. Thank you."

            The letter ended. Sakura's grandfather stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back. Then she broke the silence by asking if she could go or not. She really didn't need to ask. They would let her do anything as long as they get her out of the house. Sakura's grandfather didn't even answer her question and was already leaving her room. Not even bothering to lock the lock. 

            Sakura went quickly to her desk and scribbled a short note back to Syaoran.

_            Hey Syaoran,_

_                        Good news. I can go! You know, you really didn't need to send a letter to them. They probably would have let me come anyways. Anything to get me out of the house will make them happy. See you soon._

_                                                                                                            ~Sakura_

Then Sakura took Touya's letter and Syaoran's letter and threw it out he window. Just then a letter for her drifted through her window and neatly on her desk. She quickly picked it up and started reading. It was from Syaoran, again.

_            Sakura,_

_                        Did you get the letter yet? My Mom made me write it. She felt it was better to pass it by you're grandparents first. We're going to pick you up today at 3 even if they said no. See you then._

_                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                            Syaoran_

Sakura was so excited. Even though 3 o'clock would be 7 hours away, she already started packing. Since her door was now open, she went into the hall closet and took out all of her school magic supplies then stuffed it into a big trunk. Lunch came and went and Sakura still wasn't done packing. She had to bring everything or else her grandparents would throw them away (other than the bed, the sheets, desks, lamps, etc…). Sakura was finally done at 15 minutes till 3. 

She sat at the steps by the door with all of her luggage. Her grandma passed by and gave her a grim look then said, "They better be coming like normal people," then she walked of.

Sakura sat there and wondered how they would be coming. Syaoran and his family didn't really know the mortal ways. In fact Sakura had never seen Mr. Li in anything but robes (not those u go and take a shower with).

The grandfather clock that sat at the top of the stairs chimed 3 times. The clock continued ticking _tick…tock…tick…tock…_ Soon it was nearly 3:30, and there was still no sign of them. 

Sakura's grandfather walked by and asked her what time they would be coming.

"Umm… 3:30," Sakura lied. She didn't want her grandparents to think the Li's were irresponsible or something. 

3:30 came and went and there was still no sign of the Li's. Sakura started panicking. What if she had to stay the rest of the summer with her horrid grandparents? What if something bad happened while the Li's were coming over to pick her up? A sudden burst of what ifs came into her mind. Why couldn't she get a prediction when she wanted to?__


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            Another ten minutes past. Still nothing. No sign, no letter, no phone call, nothing. Sakura had just given up hope when a sudden bang came from the kitchen. She raced inside and searched for the location of the noise. It was coming from the refrigerator. There was another loud bang. Sakura was starting to get scared that her grandparents might hear. She kept on looking back and forth from the refrigerator to the doorway into the kitchen. Then voices came from the fridge.

            "DAD! Stop it! You're stepping on me. This thing is too small. Why couldn't you connect it so we would land in her living room or something?" Sakura could instantly recognize the voice as Syaoran. 

            She pulled hard on the refrigerator door and Syaoran and Mr. Li dropped onto the floor.

            "Oh, Hello there Sakura. How are you? Mighty fine fridge you got there," Mr. Li said while looking into the now half broken fridge.

            Sakura smiled uncertainly at him. He then saw the look on her face and quickly added,

            "Well, after I fix it, of course. So... what type of refrigerator would you like, eh Sakura?" Mr. Li asked, pulling out a long black magical wand.

            'Umm... one exactly like our old one. My grandparents might get mad if they know that it was changed magically."

            Then Mr. Li made a small wave with his wand and the refrigerator was fixed looking better than ever. After finishing, he turned to Sakura and asked if she was ready to go. With a nod from Sakura, she and Syaoran left into the refrigerator with Mr. Li close behind them.

            Sakura felt a little uncertain about walking through a refrigerator, but still continued forward. Syaoran at her side. After several steps, she saw an opening, or what seemed to be an opening. She turned to Syaoran.

            "Uhh… what is that?" Sakura asked.

            "Its my house. Don't you recognize it?" Sakura gave him an odd look then shook her head, "Well, of course you don't it's my refrigerator, we connected the two together and this is what happens. Cool huh?"

            Sakura still stared at him funny but decided to just stay quiet until they got out of this portal. They walked a few more steps and they found themselves not in the place they just walked through, but in the little refrigerator. The three of them crammed together, as tight as possible.

            "Oh no, not again!" Mr. Li shouted.

            "Ouch, Dad you're stepping on me again. Get off." Syaoran shouted.

            Sakura stared at the father and son. They were so alike, same eyes, same mouth. If Mr. Li was a little, younger people would of thought they were brothers. Sakura gave a small giggle then said, "Calm down, we can get out. If you can open the refrigerator from the outside you can probably push it open from in here." The Sakura gave a strong push and the door swung slowly open. Syaoran and Mr. Li were red faced, thinking of how stupid they were for not thinking about that. Sakura gave another small giggle when she saw their faces then walked out. She wasn't really surprised to see pots, pans, and utensils flying around the kitchen, but was surprised to see that it was so messy. Mrs. Li had obviously gotten carried away from cooking and forgot all about the cleaning.

"What on Earth is going on here? This place is a mess," Mr. Li said, also surprised by what had happened.

"Oh," Mrs. Li started, "Uh… welcome home dear. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you two clean up a bit?" 

Syaoran and Mr. Li had all kinds of things on them. The sleeve of Mr. Li's robe had some egg yoke on them and Syaoran's shoe had a piece of vegetable stuck to it. So they agreed and the two of them pushed and shoved each other all the way until they reached the door of the bathroom. An argument had erupted between the two of who got to go first.

            "Oh those two," Mrs. Li grumbled, "Always fighting around like little kids. They should be ashamed of themselves." Then she made a big shout, "Katsunan, (A/N: what is Syaoran's Dad's name?? I just made that one up. I'm gonna make up his mom's name also. It's gonna be Fujiko.) let your son go first. He has a friend over. It would not be polite to make her wait."

            "FINE," Mr. Li grumbled, "but hurry up, I think some flies are on me."

            After 5 minutes, Syaoran came out of the bathroom then dragged Sakura up the stairs with him into his room.

            "What?! What?" Sakura said while Syaoran was still dragging her up the staircase by her wrist.

            No reply. He just kept on going up the three flights of stairs until they reached the third floor and the second room to the right. This was Syaoran's room. It was the same as before. Except this time it had more pictures of people playing basketball. But a wizards way of playing it was different, they played in the air, about 60 feet above ground. Both Syaoran and Sakura was on the team. Of course Sakura wasn't that obsessed with it. It was a guy sport. She was the third girl in the school history to ever be voted onto the team. And it was hard work, their captain made them train day and night. And Sakura and Syaoran had the most important parts. They were what the wizards called the runners. They were the ones who had to run it across the court to the basket then pass it to the shooter.

            "Like it?" Syaoran asked, pointing a finger to a brand new pair of air shoes.

            "Wow! This is the newest brand. You're gonna be higher and faster than any of us in basketball," Sakura said, still admiring the shoes.

            "Nope, you are too. Here." The Syaoran handed her a box. She opened it and inside were air shoes. Exactly the same as Syaoran's, but pink instead of blue. On the side of both shoes was her name.

            "Syaoran, how could you afford this?" Sakura asked. The Li's weren't rich at all. For school Syaoran always got stuck using old books and robes. But the air shoes were really expensive. Over 300 points a pair. (Points/pnts. Is there form of money. I know, kinda gay)

(A/N: Ok this chapter is the stoopidest of all the ones I hav written for this story. It sucks BAD. Sorrie, I don't really know what to write right now. I haven't updated this in a loooong time. Well Pleez  r&r.) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

(A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Haha... how long has it been? Like a year? Haha... yea well... I was really busy with a bunch of school stuff. sigh well.. let's not keep u waiting any longer. On with the story.. Wheeee!)

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Syaoran asked, looking deeply into Sakura's eyes. At this, Sakura wasn't sure what to say to him. Whenever he did this, it usually meant he did something bad. However, after some thought Sakura decided to agree to him.

"I found them. They were in back of the mall, by the dumpster. There was a whole pile of them. Oh, and your name, well, I put it on. I hope it doesn't look that bad."

Sakura stared at the shoes again. 'A big pile,' Sakura thought. 'Why would someone just leave a big pile of shoes this expensive? Either Syaoran wasn't telling the whole truth, or something was really wrong.

"Is that it? Did anyone else see the shoes?" questioned Sakura.

"Umm... not that I know of. I was the only one there at the time. Oh... but some people did pass by and they gave me a funny look, you know, since I was going through a dumpster and all."

Sakura nodded slightly, still in deep thought. 'A whole pile of the newest shoes, and nobody else noticed them...there must be something wrong with them...it just can't be possible.'

"Syaoran, can I see the shoes? I'm not to sure about them."

He nodded. "Of course you can see them, one of them is yours anyways. But I really don't see anything wrong with them. Come on, put them on and we can go try them out back."

Sakura sighed. Syaoran was always like this. Whenever he got really excited about something, he's blinded to the fact that there might be something wrong.

"Listen, I think there's something weird about these shoes. No one would just leave such expensive new shoes lying around. I think we should ask your parents about it."

"Geez... Sakura, you're always like this. Just trust me on this one. They're fine. See look, nothings wrong with them," Syaoran argued.

Sakura gave a look of uncertainty. 'Fine,' she thought, 'the best way to see if there really is something wrong with them were to try them out.'

She and Syaoran walked quickly down the flights of stairs, down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the back door to the yard. They put on their shoes and jumped up. Instead of falling back down to the ground, they continued upwards until they were about 50 feet from the ground. Syaoran started to do flips in the air.

"Wow, they're great Sakura! You try," Syaoran said cheerfully.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. 'Nothing had happened yet. Maybe they were fine." Sakura smiled and started swimming through the air.

At 6 o'clock, Syaoran's mom called them in for dinner. Sakura sat in the chair next to Syaoran and stared at the food in front of her. This was going to be her first real meal since summer started. She started chomping down everything in front of her. They were all so good. Syaoran's mother was always one of the best cooks.

"Go ahead Sakura, you can have more. I've made plenty and I don't want any leftovers."

Sakura smiled still chewing her food. Syaoran's family was so kind. Every summer they let her stay over and Sakura never gave back anything to them in return. At times, she did feel guilty about this. But Sakura made a promise to herself that once she grew older and found a job, she would help them out financially as much as possible so they could live a better life.

After dinner, Sakura and Syaoran went up to their rooms. Sakura's room was right across from Syaoran's. She went inside and started unpacking her belongings. There were two beds in the room. Sakura decided to take the one near the window. The other bed would be for her best friend Tomoyo who was coming tomorrow. Syaoran also came into Sakura's room and helped her unpack. When they were finished, they chatted most of the night about what happened over summer, (Syaoran did most of the talking) deciding to go to bed only when Mrs. Li came in and told them to at three in the morning.

The next morning, Sakura woke up from her bed feeling very excited. Tomoyo would be coming today! Sakura changed and went down to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. She went and stood by Mrs. Li near the stove and watched her flipped the pancakes so professionally.

"Can I try that Mrs. Li?" Sakura asked her.

"Of course you can, just careful not to burn yourself against the pan, it's pretty hot."

The next minute Sakura found herself with a spatula on hand and a big pan of broken and burned pancakes.

Mrs. Li came back to Sakura's side and laughed a little

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Li. I'll help you clean up the mess."

"No that's okay, why don't you help me go upstairs and wake Syaoran up."

Tomoyo arrived that afternoon and was welcomed by many hugs. Syaoran and Sakura then decided that they would like another go on their air shoes. Although Tomoyo didn't have a pair, she still joined the two out in the yard. Tomoyo had no time for sports... and she wasn't that good at sports.

Tomoyo was one of those goody-two-shoes. And she liked it that way. When they had tests, she always had the highest grade in the class, with Sakura and Syaoran trailing behind, barely passing. The two always had to ask her for help and she gave it to them with a smile. She was just that kind of a person.

While Syaoran was still putting on his shoes, Sakura jumped up and flew. She liked being up high. It was very peaceful in the sky. No one yelling at you, giving you snood looks. Or, well, even if they were, you probably wouldn't hear it or see it.

But that peace was quickly interrupted. Suddenly, Sakura was hit with dozens of images that flashed through her mind. She felt the wind speeding up under her as she was falling through the air. She could faintly hear someone saying her name.

"SAKURA!!!"


End file.
